After Shwarma
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: My take on a little surprise Natasha and Clint have of the team after they return from Shwarma. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to work on my current stories, but I've seen a lot of other people's versions of what happens after shwarma, and I decided to do my own.**

* * *

After the group finished their shwarma, Tony led them back to his tower, since they didn't have anywhere else to stay. The tower was relatively undestroyed, save for the floor Loki had been on.  
Natasha laughed to herself when the rest of the group jumped when JARVIS greeted them upon their arrival. Clint shot her a glare when she laughed, realizing a moment after he reacted that it was the AI she'd told him about.

Tony led them to one of the residential floors and pointed out bedrooms for their use, but no one went to them, choosing instead to sit around the living room together for a moment.

Natasha and Clint were sitting on one of the couches, Bruce was slouched in an armchair, Tony was comforting Pepper- who'd arrived moments before- on the other couch, and Steve and Thor were sitting on the floor playing card games quietly.

Natasha had her head leaning on Clint's shoulders and was threading her fingers with his when a noise down the hall caught their attention.

"JARVIS?" Tony called.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. It would appear that the recent battle has damaged part of the security system. The elevator has arrived on this floor, carrying two people."

The Avengers were confused as they looked at each other. Fury had told them to return tot the tower and sleep, and that they'd be debriefed the following day.  
There was no one else that had any reason to come to the tower, at least no one that JARVIS wasn't able to recognize.

Natasha was reaching for her gun when she felt Clint squeeze her fingers. She looked at him, and saw hope shining in his eyes.

"You don't think…?"  
"Think what?" Tony interjected.

Before anyone could respond, two sets of footsteps were heard approaching the room, one running while the other walked briskly.

A moment later, the first person burst into the room. Natasha and Clint had just enough time to recognize the person, before the new arrival was running toward them.

"Mama! Papa!" She cried as she threw herself into Natasha's arms.

Natasha wrapped her arms around the girl, sending a smile in Clint's direction as he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

While the two assassins were hugging the child, the rest of the room was staring at them in shock.

"They have a kid?" Steve asked, extremely confused.  
"Technically." A voice stated from behind them.

When the group turned, they found an elderly woman leaning against the door frame, smiling at the people on the couch.

Upon hearing the woman's voice, Natasha looked up, a small smile on her lips. Clint took the girl from Natasha's arms as she stood and made her way to the doorway.

"Elizabeth. I'm so sorry, for everything." Natasha said.  
"Don't worry about it, Tash. He knew what he was doing. And we always knew I wouldn't be able to get him to leave the two of you. I'm just glad she didn't have to see it."  
"Does she know?" Natasha asked, fearing the answer. A yes meant her daughter's heart was broken. A no meant that she had to break her daughter's heart.  
"Yes. She wanted to know why she was coming back so soon. You know how I feel about lying to her."  
"I do. Thank you, Elizabeth." Natasha murmured, hugging the woman tightly.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what the hell's going on?" Tony asked, reminding Clint and Natasha that they weren't alone.

The assassins shared a long look, communicating in their own way. Finally, Clint nodded and Natasha took a deep breath before beginning her explanation.

"This is Elizabeth Coulson, Phil's mother. Phil was supposed to fly home when I returned with Bruce, but he refused to leave."  
The group gave Elizabeth sympathetic looks, none of them really knowing what to say.

"And her?" Tony asked, gesturing to the girl who had her arms wrapped securely around Clint and her face buried in his neck. "Who is she?"  
Natasha and Clint shared another look. "She's our daughter, Lacie." Natasha finally responded.  
"What?" Tony nearly shrieked.

Natasha ignored him as she made her way back to the couch and pulled Lacie into her arms. The little girl buried her face in Natasha's neck, and she could feel the tears slipping from her eyes.

After shooting a look at Clint, Natasha murmured something to her daughter and after receiving a small nod, she left the room.

"What's going on, Clint?" Pepper asked softly. She didn't have much experience with any of the Avengers, aside from Tony, but she remembered Natasha from her days as Natalie Rushman, and decided that she liked her.

"It's a long story." Clint said, not really wanting to explain his and Natasha's past to the group.

"We have time." Tony said. The words would have annoyed Clint, but they were said in a way that made it seem like Tony genuinely cared and that he wasn't out to gossip.

Clint sighed and gestured for Elizabeth to sit next to him on the couch. Once she was situated, Clint began his story.

* * *

**There's the first part. I'm going to do one more chapter with the full explanation, and it'll hopefully be up shortly. I know I write a lot of fics where Natasha and Clint have kids, but it's because I keep getting ideas for new stories, and I can't help myself. I think I have a disease of some kind. But I really want Natasha and Clint to have lots of kids, so yeah. Sorry.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's Clint's story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone looked at Clint expectantly as he gathered his thoughts. Finally he sighed and began speaking.

"Natasha and I have been partners for 10 years. We've seen a lot of shit happen in that time, but it usually turns out ok.  
"7 years ago, just after we got married while on a mission to Kiev, we were sent to take down the Red Room, the organization that made Natasha what she is."

Elizabeth squeezed Clint's shoulder, knowing how difficult it was for him to talk about Natasha's past. He smiled at her and continued.

"We'd blown the base and were running back to the safe house when Natasha stopped suddenly. I turned and found her staring at a tree. When I went to stand next to her, I could tell she was reliving past memories."  
"What was the significance of the tree?" Tony asked.  
"The branches were trimmed in such a way that if you knew where to look, you'd realize a Red Room base 100 feet away." Natasha replied from the doorway.

All the heads turned to look at her, but she stared directly at Clint.

"She's asleep." Natasha said in response to his unvoiced question. Clint nodded and Elizabeth vacated the couch for Natasha to sit on while she went to sit in the room Lacie was sleeping in.

"Anyways, the tree was a mark to signify that we were on Red Room territory. But there was another mark on the trunk; one I'd put there myself.  
"One of the Red Room's facilities was devoted solely to keeping prospective girls alive until they reached age 5, where they could be sent to the Red Room and trained. I'd stumbled upon it one day, and marked the tree, vowing that I'd set the girls there free one day.

"I remembered something Ivan had told me once, about his failsafe to ensure that no one ever got information on the Red Room, and I realized that one of them was to destroy every base in the event of his death. Including this one."  
The room had gone quiet so that Natasha's whispers could be heard. Clint could tell she was struggling, so he stepped in, recounting the next part of the story.

"Natasha told me this, and we took off running. When we got there, we saw men placing little kids in a shed. They locked the doors and one of them pushed a button next to the wall. Before long, there were cries coming from the room."  
Natasha jumped in. "They were gassing the girls. They were gassing 20 little girls, all under the age of 5." It wasn't hard to miss the disgusted tone of Natasha's voice, but no one commented. They all felt a little sick at this point.

"I sent Clint off to kill the guards while I tried to save at least a few of the girls.  
"I broke the lock on the door and shoved my way inside. I knew instantly that most of them were gone, it was too quiet for anything else. I checked every girl I could find, and they were all gone. I was just about to leave to call Phil and have him get SHIELD there to give the girls a proper funeral, when I hear a cough.  
"I ran to where I'd heard the noise, and I found that I'd missed one girl. It wasn't hard to do, she was tiny, barely a few months old if I had to guess. She was tucked into one of the other girl's sides, her sister I'm assuming. The older girl was gone, and I could tell from the way her arms were wrapped around the baby that she'd tried preventing some of the chemicals from entering her sister's lungs by using her scarf, which the baby's face was pressed into.  
"I managed to find a pulse just as I heard Clint calling for me to get out. I grabbed the baby, and her sister's scarf, and tried to set up some kind of filter for her to breathe through. I didn't know how close she was to dying, but I was determined to get her out alive."

Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha's shoulders as she shut her eyes against the memories.  
"Mama?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Clint and Natasha looked up and Natasha smiled as she held her arms out for Lacie. Her daughter crossed the room and squirmed into Natasha's lap. They'd told her all of this after they told her she was adopted, so they weren't worried about her hearing something she wasn't supposed to.

"I was waiting outside the room when Natasha came out. I could tell that something was wrong instantly, but before I could ask, I heard something couch in her arms.

"When she was standing next to me finally, I was surprised to see the baby in her arms.  
"'She was the only one, Clint. The rest of them are gone, except for her. I had to get her out.' She'd murmured. I knew she was right, neither of us would have been able to live with it if we hadn't done something.  
"Backup arrived a few minutes later, along with a paramedic unit. We stayed with the baby the entire way back to base, going so far as to have Fury debrief us in her hospital room."

Lacie snickered at that, knowing better than most that Nick Fury had a major soft spot for her and had never been able to do anything that could have hurt her. _Until now._ She thought sourly.  
Natasha kissed her daughter's head and smiled down at her.

"3 months later, the adoption was finalized. We decided that she didn't need a Russian name, that she didn't need anything to tie her to that place."  
"Это работало хорошо." _'That worked out well.'_ Lacie said, getting a smile from Clint and Natasha, as well as Elizabeth- who'd come into the room a few minutes earlier.

"_Anyways_," Natasha said, mock angry. "We adopted her, since it was our only chance to have kids. We took a couple years off, and when she was five, Elizabeth demanded more time with her 'granddaughter', so we decided that we'd go back to SHIELD, an Lacie would stay in Portland when we were both on missions."

When Natasha finished her story, she realized just how late it had gotten. Lacie was falling asleep on her lap, and the last few days were catching up to her and Clint.  
Together, they stood and Clint pulled Lacie from Natasha's arms. They whispered goodnights to the team as they left the room with Elizabeth.

The rest of the team watched them leave, all thinking the same thing.  
_Definitely didn't see that coming._

* * *

**There's the second bit! I hope you guys liked it, and aren't getting mad at me for writing all these stories with kids in them! I'll try to write another one that's more mission-centered, but I'm having a hard time coming up with things that aren't one-shots, and I don't know if I can tackle another multi-chapter right now. But we'll see.  
This was kind of intended as a two-shot, but if you guys want me to try writing more chapters, let me know. Also, if there are any prompts you want me to consider, let me know.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to add another chapter because of my story Another Day at the Office. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

The next morning, Clint and Natasha were eating breakfast with Lacie and the rest of the team. It was obvious that the Avengers hadn't gotten used to them having a kid, but they were doing their best not to stare at the assassins.  
Lacie could tell they were slightly uncomfortable, and she did her best to hide in Clint's chest as she sat on his lap.  
"Mumma?" She whispered, gaining Natasha's attention.  
"What, Lace?"  
"When's Devin comin' home?"  
"Devin?" Tony asked. "Who's that?"  
Natasha sighed. "He's our son. We adopted him out of the foster system a couple years ago. I don't know, Sweetie. I think his last final was last week."  
Lacie nodded. "Is he gonna have my present?"  
Clint laughed. "I don't think he'd forget. You've been bugging him about it ever since he got in to Cambridge."  
Bruce whistled. "Cambridge as in Massachusetts or as in the oldest University in the world?"  
"Second." Natasha said. "He graduated high school when he was 14 and started there the following August."  
Before any other team members could answer, a voice cut into the conversation.  
"Talking about me already, Tasha?"  
Natasha and Clint turned around, identical smiles on their faces. Lacie jumped down from Clint's lap and ran toward her brother.  
"Devin!" She yelled excitedly.  
Devin smiled and leaned down to lift her into his arms. "Hey, girlie."  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Lace. Were you good?"  
"Yeah! Nana Lizzie will tell you."  
"I'm sure she will." Devin said with a laugh.  
He walked over to Natasha and Clint and gave them one-armed hugs.  
"You two ever scare me that much again and I will never come home, got it?" He asked, only half joking.  
Natasha smiled. "Deal."  
Devin kissed Natasha's temple, earning a rare smile. When he turned to Clint, however, he stopped.  
"What's wrong, Mr. B?"  
After exchanging a look with Clint, Natasha stood up and wrapped her arm around Devin's shoulder. "Come on, Dev. We need to talk." She whispered.  
Devin nodded and tightened his grip on Lacie. Together the three of them left the room.

When they got on the roof, Devin stopped walking and turned to face Natasha.  
"What's going on. Did you get hurt?"  
"Nothing too bad."  
"But...?"  
"But Phil... he uh-"  
"No." Devin said, shaking his head as he took a step back from Natasha. "No."  
Tears were pooling in Natasha's eyes. "I'm sorry, Devin. We all tried making him go with Lacie, but he was determined to stay."  
"How?"  
"He was trying to keep a prisoner from escaping and got snuck up on."  
Devin took a deep shuddering breath.  
"Devin?" Lacie whispered.  
Devin turned to look at his sister. "What?"  
"Please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry. When Mumma and Papa adopted you, you were supposed to never be sad again. Please don't cry."  
Devin forced a smile for his sister and kissed her head. "Alright, Bug. I won't cry if you promise not to."  
"Deal." Lacie said with her own small smile.  
They were quiet for a moment. Finally, Lacie spoke again.  
"Devin?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you remember my present?"  
Devin laughed and hugged Lacie tightly. "Yeah, Bug. I brought it with me. Want me to show you now?"  
"Please."  
Devin looked at Natasha and after she nodded he turned and left. Natasha walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to the street. She heard a door open behind her, but she knew there was only one person who was dumb enough to try to sneak up on her.  
Two seconds later, Clint was standing behind her with his arms around her waist.  
"How did he take it?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder.  
"As well as could have been expected. The two of them struck a deal- no crying."  
"Did you expect anything else."  
"Not at all."  
Clint smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on. Let's go find our kids."  
Natasha nodded and followed Clint off the roof. They made their way through the tower until they ended up in the room Lacie used the night before.  
Devin and Lacie were sitting on the bed talking and laughing.  
"Hey, guys." Clint said.  
"Hi." Lacie said. "Wanna see what Devin got me?"  
"Sure." Clint said.  
Lacie jumped off the bed and Natasha couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.  
Lacie was wearing a Cambridge University sweatshirt. That in and of itself wasn't funny. But the fact that it went to her knees was.  
"Devin, she's apparently smaller than you thought." Clint teased.  
"I wanted to get it big enough that she can wear it for years. She grows so quickly that if I'd gotten her the proper size it wouldn't fit by next week!"  
Natasha laughed and nodded her agreement.  
"What about us? We're the ones paying for you to go."  
"Hardly. Full ride means you don't pay for school." Devin shot back.  
Even as he spoke, though, Devin walked toward his suitcase. He pulled out two more sweatshirts and threw them to his parents.  
"Your real gift is the degree I'm getting next year." Clint and Natasha smiled at their son as they put on the sweatshirts.  
"If you say so."  
"I do."  
"Alright, alright. Stop arguing." Natasha said with a smile.  
"What else are we supposed to do?" Lacie chirped from the bed.  
"I don't know. Boys?" Natasha asked, an evil glint in her eyes.  
"Tickle fight!" Devin yelled just before pouncing on his sister. As soon as Lacie's giggles filled the room, Clint was on Natasha, tickling her for all he was worth.  
If anyone had walked past the room at that moment, they would have heard what sounded like four people laughing to death. But wasn't that the point of family anyway? To laugh until you couldn't breathe and thought you were going to pass out?

* * *

**There you go. I think I'm going to stop here. I hope it didn't end too weird.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
